6.04 Der Stellvertreter
„'Der Stellvertreter'“ ist die 4. Episode der 6. Staffel von Lost. Sawyer erhält von Locke das Angebot, die Antwort auf eine sehr wichtige Frage zu bekommen. Im alternativen Zeitstrahl durchlebt Locke durch eine Jobsuche einen intensiven Lebenswandel. Inhalt Alternative Zeitlinie thumb|left|[[Helen Norwood/Alternativer Zeitstrahl|Helen fragt Locke, wer Jack Shephard ist.]] Nachdem John Locke seinen Van in der Zufahrt seines Hauses geparkt hat, öffnet er die Seitentür des Wagens und läßt die Rampe für seinen Rollstuhl ausfahren. Doch diese klemmt und stoppt auf halbem Weg. Als er trotzdem versucht selbst herunterzufahren, fällt er aus seinem Rollstuhl auf seinen Rasen. Kurz darauf gehen die Rasensprenger an und machen ihn nass. Ihm ist deutlich anzusehen, dass er die Umstände akzeptiert und über seine lächerliche Lage kichert. Helen kommt aus dem Haus und hilft ihm hinein. Im Haus sitzt John in der Badewanne, als Helen am Telefon über eine Hochzeit diskutiert. Sie spricht dann mit John darüber, einfach eine "Blitzhochzeit in Las Vegas" mit ihren Eltern und Johns Vater zu machen. John lehnt ab und sagt, dass sie etwas Besseres verdient habe. Als Helen Johns Hose in die Hand nimmt, entdeckt sie Jacks Visitenkarte und fordert John auf, sich mit dem Wirbelsäulenchirug in Verbindung zu setzen. Sie sagt, wenn gerade er einem Wirbelsäulenchirugen begegnet, dann wäre das vielleicht "Schicksal". thumb|left|[[Hugo „Hurley“ Reyes/Alternativer Zeitstrahl|Hugo gibt Locke eine Nummer für eine neue Arbeit.]] Nachdem John wieder zu seinem Arbeitsplatz in der Verpackungsfabrik zurückkehrt, wird er von Randy konfrontiert, der ihn fragt, wieso er nicht zu den Konferenzen in Sydney gegangen ist. John entschuldigt sich und sagt, dass es etwas Privates sei. Randy tut so als würde er dies verstehen, feuert John aber trotzdem. Auf dem Parkplatz bemerkt John, dass er nicht in sein Auto gelangen kann, welches er auf einen normalen statt auf einen Behindertenparkplatz abgestellt hat. Er hämmert auf dem gelben Hummer herum, welcher seinen Van blockiert. Durch das Hämmern auf den Wagen geht die Alarmanlage los, die der Besitzer des Autos, Hurley, dann ausschalten muss. Er erzählt Locke, dass ihm die Firma gehört. Nachdem sie sich gegenseitig vorgestellt haben, sagt John Hugo, dass Randy ihn gefeuert habe, den Hurley für einen "Riesenmistkerl" hält. Hurley gibt John noch die Nummer einer Zeitarbeitsfirma (die er auch besitzt) bevor er ihm noch zum Schluss sagt: "Das wird schon alles wieder." sagt Locke er solle bei der Jobwahl "realistisch" sein]] In der Zeitarbeitsfirma fragt eine Mitarbeiterin John, als was für ein Tier er sich selbst beschreiben würde, und ob er sich als einen "geselligen Menschen" beschreiben würde. John bittet darum, mit ihrem Vorgesetzten zu sprechen, der sich als Rose vorstellt. John erbittet stur um einen Job auf einer Baustelle, worauf Rose antwortet, dass dies nicht gut passen würde, und dass Erfahrung auch nicht das Problem sei. Sie bittet ihn, realistisch zu sein, worauf John empört antwortet, was sie über's Realistischsein wisse. Rose erzählt, dass sie Krebs (Im Endstadium) hat und wie sie das Verleugnen überwand und wie sie wieder ihr Leben lebte. Danach widersprach Locke nicht mehr. und Helen entscheiden, das Johns Zustand kein Hindernis sein soll.]] Einige Zeit später steht John morgens auf und ruft Dr. Shephards Büro an. Die Empfangsdame von Dr. Shephards Büro meldet sich, aber John überlegt es sich anders und legt auf, gerade als Helen in das Zimmer kommt. Als sie ihn fragt, wen er angerufen habe, ändert er das Thema und erzählt Helen, dass er gefeuert wurde. Bevor Helen auch nur darauf reagieren konnte, klingelt ein Oceanic-Kurier und überbringt Johns verlorenes Gepäck. Am Esstisch gibt John Helen zu, dass er entlassen wurde, weil er seinen Chef angelogen habe und dass er nicht zu der Konferenz in Sydney gegangen war. Er fuhr fort und sagte, dass er stattdessen versuchte auf einen "Walkabout" zu gehen, was er durch die Messer in seinen Koffer bewies. Er sagt ihr, dass die Veranstalter des Walkabout ihn nicht gehen lassen wollten und er sehr zornig wurde und dass er sie anschrie mit "Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann!". John erzählt, dass er es satt habe, sich ein Leben ohne diesen Rollstuhl vorzustellen, und dass er sich dafür entschieden hat, seine Einschränkungen zu akzeptieren. lernt den Lehrer für europäische Geschichte, Ben Linus kennen.]] Er entschuldigt sich bei Helen, indem er sagt, dass er nicht fähig sein wird, neben ihr zum Traualtar zu schreiten und dass sie nicht ihr Leben damit verschwenden soll, auf ein Wunder zu warten, denn die gibt es nicht. Helen sagt, dass es Wunder "gibt", und versichert ihm, dass sie ihn liebt, egal was er hat. Und das Einzige, worauf sie je gewartet habe, war John. Helen zerreißt Jacks Visitenkarte und sie und John umarmen sich dann leidenschaftlich. An einem anderen Tag arbeitet John als ein Lehrer auf einer "Junior High School". Nachdem er eine Klasse Sport treiben ließ und sich mit einer anderen Klasse über das Thema "Das menschliche Fortpflanzungssystem" unterhielt, geht er in das Lehrerzimmer. In diesem belehrt ein Lehrer die anderen, wie sie die Kaffeemaschine zu bedienen haben. Locke unterbrecht die Situation, indem er sagt, dass er auf eine Tasse Earl Grey (Tee) hofft. Der andere Lehrer stellt sich als "Benjamin Linus, Europäische Geschichte" vor. John stellt sich als "John Locke, Vertretungslehrer" vor. Als Locke sich vorgestellt hat, gibt er einen intensiven "wissenden" Blick von sich. Auf der Insel Lockes Beerdigung sammelt Jacobs verbliebene Asche ein.]] Ben geht in den Fuß der Statue, wo Ilana sitzt und weint, weil ihr Team tot ist. Sie fragt Ben, was mit ihnen geschah und Ben sagt, dass John Locke, der aber eigentlich Samuel ist, sie tötete, nachdem er sich in eine schwarze Rauchsäule verwandelte, auch gibt er zu dass "Locke" Jacob getötet hat. Ilana fragt ihn dann, wo der Leichnam von Jacob ist, und Ben antwortet ihr, dass Locke Jacob ins Feuer geworfen hat und er dann dort verbrannte. Ilana geht zur Feuerschale, wo das Feuer nun erloschen ist, und füllt einen Beutel mit Asche. Ben fragt Ilana, warum "Locke" Richard mitnahm und sie antwortet: "Weil er Leute anwerben will". , Ilana, Ben und Frank entscheiden, Locke zu beerdigen.]] Eine Krabbe liegt hinter dem Ohr von Lockes Leichnam. Sie huscht davon, als Frank den Leichnam mit einer Plane bedeckt und bemerkt, dass Locke "schon ganz schön reif" ist. Als Sun Ilana sagt, dass alle anderen zum Tempel gegangen sind, drängt Ilana den Rest (also Sun, Frank und Ben) auch dorthin zu gehen, weil es im Moment der sicherste Ort auf der Insel ist. Sun hat Zweifel, bis Ilana nahe legt, dass, wenn Jin lebendig und auf der Insel ist, dann ist er auch im Tempel. Bevor sie jedoch gehen, sagt Sun, dass sie John noch begraben müssen. Während Ben, Ilana, Frank und Sun den Leichnam von Locke hinüber zum Strandcamp, dort wo auch die Gräber sind, tragen, fragt Ben Ilana, warum sie den Leichnam von Locke überhaupt erst zur Statue bringen mussten. Ilana antwortet, dass sie den anderen zeigen mussten, womit sie es zu tun haben. wird auf dem Friedhof begraben.]] Ben fragt dann, warum Samuel nicht einfach seine Gestalt wieder ändern würde, und Ilana antwortet, dass Jacobs Feind jetzt im Körper von Locke feststeckt. Am Friedhof des Camps gräbt die Gruppe ein Grab aus und legt die Leiche von Locke hinein. Ilana fragt, ob irgendjemand etwas sagen will und Ben erzählt etwas widerwillig, dass er Locke kannte und erzählt, dass Locke "jemand war, der glaubte, er wäre ein Mann des Glaubens" und er war "ein viel besserer Mann, als ich jemals sein werde." Er fügt hinzu, dass es ihm "sehr Leid tut, dass er ihn ermordet habe". Dies überraschte Sun und Ilana. Als Frank und Ben beginnen, die ersten Schaufeln Erde in das Grab zu füllen, bemerkt Frank zu sich selbst, dass das "die seltsamste verdammte Beerdigung sei, die er je erlebt habe." Bei den Baracken und im Dschungel thumb|right|[[Richard wird von Jacobs Feind aus dem Sack gelassen.]] Das Rauchmonster zieht über die Insel. Von seiner Perspektive aus sehen wir es bei den Baracken, außen an Sawyers Haus; innen hört man Rockmusik und wie Dinge zerbrochen werden. Es kehrt zum Dschungel zurück, wo es schließlich auf eine Machete stößt, die auf dem Boden liegt. Das Ungeheuer verwandelt sich dann in die Gestalt Lockes zurück und schneidet ein Seil durch, an dem ein zusammengeschlagener Richard in einem Sack hängt. Samuel sagt ihm, dass "Zeit zu reden" ist. thumb|left|[[Jacobs Feind begegnet dem blonden Jungen zum ersten mal mit blutigen Armen.]] Samuel, als Locke, gibt Richard seine Trinkflasche mit Wasser und sagt ihm, dass er das will, was er schon immer gewollt hatte: Dass Richard sich ihm anschließt. Richard fragt ihn, warum er wie John Locke aussieht, und Jacobs Feind antwortet ihm, dass Locke ihm Zugang zu Jacob verschaffen würde, weil John ein Kandidat war. Richard verwirrt diese Antwort, und als er weiter fragt, erwidert Samuel mit zurückhaltendem Sarkasmus und Ungläubigkeit, dass Richard Jacob folgen würde ohne zu wissen, warum er das tat. Samuel behauptet dann, dass er ihn nie im Unklaren gelassen hätte. Wieder bittet Jacobs Feind Richard, mit ihm zu kommen, und er verspricht ihm, Richard alles zu erzählen, doch Richard lehnt ab. Jacobs Feind fragt ihn, ob er sicher sei, denn Menschen bekommen selten "eine zweite Chance", aber Richard sagt Nein. In diesem Moment sieht Samuel hinter Richard einen mysteriösen blonden Jungen, wessen Arme mit Blut bedeckt sind. Richard scheint den Jungen nicht zu sehen. Als Samuel gehen will sagt er zu Richard noch: "Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Richard, eher als du denkst." besucht den betrunkenen Sawyer, um ihn zu rekrutieren.]] Jacobs Feind läuft zu Sawyers Haus, von dem aus er das Lied "Search and Destroy" von The Stooges hört, welches ziemlich laut ist. Als der betrunkene Sawyer Samuel in der Gestalt von Locke sieht, sagt er: "Ich dachte, du wärst tot." Samuel antwortet mit:"Das bin ich." Sawyer gießt Whisky in ein Glas und gibt es Samuel und sich selbst. Jacobs Feind probiert, trinkt seinen Whisky aber nicht. Sawyer sagt, dass es ihm "scheißegal" ist, ob der Mann vor ihm tot ist und sagt ihm, er soll dann aus seinem Haus verschwinden. Samuel sagt Sawyer, dass das nie sein Haus war, er hat nur für eine kurze Zeit hier gelebt. Sawyer sagt, dass er nicht glaubt, dass Samuel Locke ist, weil Locke "immer Angst hatte", während dieser Locke keine hat. Jacobs Feind sagt, dass, wenn Sawyer mit ihm kommt, dass er die Antwort auf die wichtigste Frage der Welt geben kann, die lautet: Warum bist du auf dieser Insel? Nach einigem anfänglichem Widerwillen ist Sawyer bereit, mit ihm zu gehen. thumb|left|Der [[Blonder Junge|blonde Junge erinnert Jacobs Feind an die Regeln.]] Als Samuel und Sawyer durch den Dschungel gehen, fragt Samuel, warum Sawyer nicht im Tempel mit seinen Freunden ist. Der mysteriöse Junge erscheint wieder im Dschungel, aber dieses Mal sind seine Arme nicht blutig. Als Sawyer den Jungen zur Kenntnis nimmt, scheint Jacobs Feind überrascht zu sein. Samuel jagt dem Jungen in den Dschungel hinterher, schließlich fällt er hin und blickt zu dem Jungen auf, der vor ihm steht. Der Junge sagt zu Jacobs Feind, dass er "die Regeln kenne, und dass er ihn nicht töten kann." Das macht Samuel wütend und er schreit: "Sag mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann", wie John Locke es schon einmal geschrien hat, in einer Mischung von Angst und Wut. Als der Junge in den Dschungel läuft, nachdem er seinen Kopf geschüttelt hat, schreit Samuel noch einmal. Inzwischen nähert sich ein hektischer Richard Sawyer und drängt ihn, zum Tempel zu gehen, und erzählt Sawyer, dass Samuel "jeden töten will." Sawyer geht nicht mit ihm, denn Samuel hat ihm Antworten versprochen. Der Versuch von Richard, Sawyer zu überzeugen, wird unterbrochen, weil Jacobs Feind näher kommt und Richard deswegen wieder in den Dschungel flüchten muss. Samuel fragt Sawyer, mit wem er spricht und Sawyer antwortet mit "niemanden". Sawyer fragt dann Jacobs Feind, ob er den Jungen erwischt habe, worauf Samuel antwortet: "Welches Kind?" Sawyer sagt "Richtig, dann wollen wir mal weiter." fragt Jacobs Feind was er ist.]] Als Sawyer und Samuel durch den Dschungel laufen, fragt Sawyer, ob Samuel Bücher liest und sagt ihm, dass sein Lieblingsbuch Steinbecks "von Mäusen und Menschen" ist. Jacobs Feind antwortet, dass das Buch "ein wenig nach meiner Zeit geschrieben wurde." Nach einer kurzen Zusammenfassung des Buches richtet Sawyer eine Pistole auf Samuel und fragt, was wohl geschehen würde, wenn er ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen würde. Jacobs Feind sagt: "Warum finden wir es nicht heraus", wobei er die Waffe nicht beeindruckt. Sawyer fragt ihn, was er ist und Samuel antwortet, dass er etwas ist, was gefangen ist, und er ist schon so lange gefangen, sodass er sich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern kann, wie es sich anfühlt, frei zu sein. Samuel erzählt, dass er auch "einmal ein Mann war", der normale menschliche Gefühle hatte, wie jeder andere auch, und dass er weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man jemanden verliert, den man liebte. Er drängt Sawyer, ihm weiterzufolgen, weil Sawyer "schon so nahe dran ist, sodass es schade wäre, wenn er jetzt umkehren würde." erzählt von Jacobs "Insider-Witz".]] Samuel und Sawyer erreichen eine Klippe und Samuel sagt, dass sie nun an der Felsenwand runtergehen. Jacobs Feind geht als erstes hinunter Angeboten, zuerst zu gehen, um die Skepsis von Sawyer zu beruhigen und klettert eine Leiter und und an einer Strickleiter hinunter. Sawyer folgt, aber die Leitern geben nach, bedrohlich hängt er an der Felsenwand. Samuel ist in Reichweite und zieht ihn zu sich und rettet ihm sein Leben. Sie kommen in eine Höhle in der Klippe. Innerhalb der Höhle steht eine Waage, ausgeglichen, auf beiden Seiten, durch einen weißen Stein und einen schwarzen Stein. Samuel entfernt den weißen Stein und wirft ihn ins Meer, und bezeichnet dies als "Insider-Witz". Samuel zündet dann eine Fackel an und führt Sawyer in eine tiefere Höhle, wo er an die Felsendecke schaut und Samuel sagt: "Deshalb bist du hier. Das, James, ist, warum ihr "alle" hier sind ". in der Klippenhöhle.]] Auf der Decke und den Wänden der Höhle sind in den Felsen eingekratzte Namen. Vor allen Namen stehen Zahlen und die meisten Namen sind durchgestrichen. Er sagt Sawyer, dass der Mann, der diese Namen aufschrieb, "Jacob war". Sawyer fragt: "War" Jacob? "Samuel sagt, dass "er gestern starb" und fügt hinzu, dass es ihn nicht gerade mitnimmt. Er weist darauf hin, dass nicht alle Namen durchgestrichen sind und Sawyer entdeckt "23 - SHEPHARD" auf der Wand. Locke setzt fort, weitere Namen zu zeigen, wie - "8 - REYES" , " 16 - JARRAH" , " 42 - KWON" (Jacobs Feind stellt fest, dass er nicht weiß, ob das Sun oder Jin sen soll) und "4-LOCKE". Samuel erklärt, dass sie alle von Jacob an einem Punkt in ihrem Leben vor der Insel berührt wurden. streicht Lockes Namen von der Höhlenwand.]] Als Sawyer Samuel fragt, was die Zahlen bedeuten sollen, sagt er, dass Jacob Zahlen mochte. Als Sawyer auf der Wand "15 - FORD" entdeckt, stellt er fest, dass er Jacob nie begegnet ist. Samuel erklärt, dass "an einem Punkt in deinem Leben, als es dir nicht gut ging und du verletzlich warst, er zu dir kam und dich manipulierte, er hat deine Fäden gezogen, wie bei einer Marionette und als Resultat waren die Entscheidungen, von die du dachtest du hättest sie gewählt, nie wirklich Entscheidungen. Er hat dich gedrängt, gedrängt auf die Insel. Als Sawyer fragt, wovor man sie "beschützen" muss, antwortet Jacobs Feind "Vor nichts". "Das ist der Witz," sagt er, "Das ist nur eine verdammte Insel." kommt seinen Ziel näher.]] Jacobs Feind sagt, dass alle Leute Kandidaten für den Job von Jacob waren. Jacob dachte, dass es sein Job war, die Insel zu beschützen. Er erklärt dann, dass Sawyer drei Möglichkeiten hat: # "Tu nichts. Schau einfach, wie sich das alles abspielt. Und möglicherweise wird dein Name auch durchgestrichen" (Samuel streicht Lockes Namen durch). #Übernimm den Job von Jacob und beschütz die Insel. (Samuel sagt, "vor nichts, es gibt nichts, wovor man sie beschützen muss. Das ist nur eine verdammte Insel"). # "Wir gehen einfach. Wir verschwinden einfach von dieser Insel und sehen niemals zurück. Wir fangen das zusammen an." Samuel fragt Sawyer, ob er bereit ist nach Hause zu gehen. Sawyer antwortet: "Ja, zum Teufel." Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Das Rauchmonster tritt nur in der Egoperspektive auf, es ist aber kurz als Reflektion im Fenster von Sawyers Haus in den Baracken zu sehen. * Im Lehrerzimmer der Schule, in der Locke als Aushilfslehrer arbeitet, ist ein Banner im Hintergrund zu sehen, auf dem steht: "Lebe in der Gegenwart, plane für die Zukunft." * Der Titel der Episode "The Substitute" hat mehrere Bedeutungen. Es bezieht sich auf eine Wahl, die die Person treffen muss, ein "Ersatz" für Jacob werden oder nicht; John Locke wird ein "Ersatz" Lehrer; Lockes Leiche an Bord von Ajira Flug 316 ist ein "Ersatz" für Christians Leiche an Bord von Oceanic Flug 815; Jacobs Feind nimmt Lockes Form als "Ersatz" für eine andere an; usw. * Das T-Shirt, das Helen trägt, hat einen chinesischen Text aufgedruckt. ** Der Text auf der linken Seite "精神啟示" bedeutet "Wiedergeburt zu/vom einem Geist". ** Der Text auf der linken Seite "喚醒的靈魂" bedeutet "Erwachene Seele". * Locke hat denselben Wecker mit dem Piep Geräusch wie Desmond in der Episode, . Produktion * Diese Episode folgt dem selben Muster von zentrierten Folgen wie die Folgen in Staffel 1. und sind Multi-Zentriert, und sind Kate zentrierte und und sind Locke zentriert. * Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Emilie de Ravin (Claire), Ken Leung (Miles) und Evangeline Lilly (Kate) erscheinen nicht in dieser Episode. Naveen Andrews (Sayid), Matthew Fox (Jack) und Daniel Dae Kim (Jin) erscheinen nur in Archiv Szenen aus und . **Mark Pellegrino erscheint als Jacob aus Archiv Aufnahmen von und . *Katey Sagal (Helen) erscheint zum ersten Mal seit der Episode der 2. Staffel wieder. *Suzanne Krull (Lynn Karnoff) erscheint zum ersten Mal seit der Staffel 3 Episode wieder. * Verschiedene Geräusche in der Alternativen Zeitlinie spiegeln die Geräusche wieder, die auf der Insel während der gesamten Serie zu hören waren. ** Als Lockes Rollstuhl von der Rampe fällt hört sich das an wie die mechanischen Klick Geräusche vom Rauchmonster. ** Das Geräusch der Rollstuhlrampe hört sich an wie der Trick, wie Kelvin Inman einen Einschluss in der Schwan-Station simuliert hat. ** Lockes Wecker hat ein Piepen, wie das Alarm Signal in der Schwan Station. * Hurley erscheint nur in der alternativen Zeitlinie. * Das Foto von Locke und Anthony Cooper ist ein Screenshot aus der Episode . Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler thumb|right|Ein blinkendes rotes Licht bei 35:22 * Als Locke in sein Büro zurückkommt, steht seine Uhr auf 11:05:15 still. * Als Locke in Jacks Büro anruft, werden verschiedene Versionen von Jacks Visitenkarte gezeigt. * Hurleys Hummer war zu nah an Lockes Auto geparkt, was Hurley selbst daran gehindert hätte das Auto zu verlassen. * In der letzten Szene, in der Randy zu Locke sagt: "Hey. Du bist gefeuert." ist ein ungenauer Schnitt nur ganz kurz zu sehen. Nach dem Schnitt kommt kurz wieder eine Begrüssung von Randy. Die Begrüssung kommt von Randy, als er Locke "Colonel" nennt, und war einige Minuten vorher schon. * Vermutlich ein Produktionsfehler: ein rot blinkendes Licht ist in der Höhle bei 35:22 zu sehen. Wiederkehrende Themen * In der alternativen Zeitlinie sind Helens Fingernägel schwarz lackiert. * In der alternativen Zeitlinie sind Lockes Socken weiß, in der ursprünglichen schwarz. * Die Steine auf der Waage sind schwarz bzw. weiß. ** Jacobs Feind nimmt den weißen Stein in die Hand und wirft ihn in den Ozean. ** Der Kamerawinkel zeigt die Waage, wie sie das Bild zwischen Jacobs Feind und Sawyer teilt. Sawyer ist auf der Seite des schwarzen Steins (rechts), Jacobs Feind auf der des weißen (links). * Im Badezimmer trinkt Locke aus einer Kaffeetasse, deren Äußeres schwarz und ihr Inneres weiß ist. Hinter Locke befindet sich eine weiße Shampooflasche mit einem schwarzen Deckel. * Es wird enthüllt, dass sechs der Überlebenden von Oceanic Flug 815 mit den Nummern der Valenzetti Gleichung zu tun haben. ** 4-Locke, 8-Reyes, 15-Ford, 16-Jarrah, 23-Shephard, 42-Kwon. ** Zwei weitere Überlebende stehen ebenfalls neben Zahlen, welche jedoch nichts mit der Valenzetti Gleichung zu tun haben. * Helen trägt ein Shirt, auf dem die Worte "Frieden" und "Karma" stehen. * Das Telefon, das Locke benutzt, um Jack anzurufen, ist schwarz und weiß. * Locke ist mit Helen zusammen. * Lockes Leiche wird begraben. * Hurley besitzt die Firma, in der Locke bis zu seinem Rauswurf arbeitete. * Jacobs Feind behauptet, Jacob sei dafür verantwortlich, dass die Losties auf der Insel sind. * Jacobs Feind erzählt Sawyer, dass die Entscheidungen, die Sawyer getroffen hat, das Resultat von Jacobs Manipulationen sind. * Benjamin Linus ist Lehrer für Europäische Geschichte an der Schule, an der Locke als Ersatzlehrer fungiert. * Rose Nadler ist Büroleiterin in einer Zeitarbeitsfirma, die Hugo Reyes gehört. * Hurley bietet Locke einen neuen Job an, nachdem dieser gefeuert wurde. * Benjamin Linus sagt, dass John Locke ein besserer Mann war, als er selbst jemals sein würde, und es täte ihm Leid, ihn ermordet zu haben. * Als Ilana Ben fragt, wer Jacob umgebracht hat, lügt er und behauptet, Locke wäre es gewesen. * Helen erwähnt Locke gegenüber, dass er seinen Vater mit auf die Blitzhochzeit in Las Vegas nehmen kann, was darauf schließen lässt, dass Locke und sein Vater in einem guten Verhältnis zueinander stehen. Des Weiteren sieht man ein Foto von ihm und seinem Vater auf Lockes Schreibtisch. * Die Kiste, in der sich Lockes Leiche befand, trägt die Nummer 823. * Thema von Lockes Unterrichtsstunde ist menschliche Fortpflanzung. Locke bittet seine Schüler, Kapitel 4 aufzuschlagen. * Jacobs Leiche hinterlässt weiße Asche. * Jacobs Feind belügt Sawyer, was den mysteriösen Jungen im Dschungel angeht. * Sawyer verheimlicht sein Gespräch mit Richard vor Jacobs Feind. * Das Rauchmonster wurde von Rousseau und Robert als "Sicherheitssystem" der Insel bezeichnet. Nun behauptet Jacobs Feind, die Insel brauche keinen Schutz. Handlungsanalyse * Jacobs Feind meint, dass Locke, Sawyer, Hurley, Sayid, Jack, und Jin oder Sun Kandidaten für den "nächsten Jacob" sind. * Sawyer entscheidet sich dafür die Insel mit Hilfe von Jacobs Feind zu verlassen. * Ben gibt in Anwesenheit von Sun, Ilana und Frank zu, Locke getötet zu haben. * Richard versucht verzweifelt James dazu zu bringen, ihm zum Tempel zu folgen. Kulturelle Referenzen *''Search and Destroy: Sawyer hört das Lied' ''"Search and Destroy" von den , welches den Text beinhaltet: "Ich bin der, von der Welt vergessene Junge; der sucht, sucht um zu zerstören," und "Ich bin der weglaufende Sohn vor einer nuklearen Atombombe". Es beinhaltet ausserdem "Jemand muss meine Seele retten" Die Band The Stooges war eine Proto-Punk Band, die in Ann Arbor, Michigan gegründet wurde und die Original Version von diesem Lied erschien 1973 auf ihrem Album Raw Power. *'Von Mäusen und Menschen': James hat vor, Jacobs Feind auf die selbe Weise zu töten, wie George seinen Bruder Lennie in der 1937 von John Steinbeck verfassten Novelle Von Mäusen und Menschen getötet hat. Sawyer erzählt Jacobs Feind, das es sein Lieblingsbuch wäre. In der Episode "Jeder für sich" gibt es eine ähnliche Konversation über das Buch zwischen James und Ben. *'Höhlengleichnis': Die Höhle, in die Jacobs Feind Sawyer führt könnte ein Verweis zu diesem philosophischen Konzept von Plato sein. Die Idee, dass die Leute wie in einer Höhle leben anstatt über die Grenzen hinaus zu denken. *''Jakobsleiter: Sawyer und Jacobs Feind steigen ''Jacobs Leiter hinunter, um zu seiner Höhle zu gelangen. Eine Jakobsleiter wird in der Christlichen und Jüdischen Religion erwähnt und hat mehrere Bedeutungen. Eine davon ist eine Brücke zwischen Himmel und Erde. *''Weihnachtsgeschichte: Als Jacobs Feind in der Form von Locke bei zu Sawyer kommt, fragt er warum es ihn kalt lässt, das er da ist. Sawyer sagt, das es ihm egal ist, ob er tot ist oder der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht: Ein Charakter in Charles Dickens' Novelle aus dem 19. Jahrhundert ''Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte. *'Tibetanischer Buddhismus': Die Waage mit dem schwarzen und dem weissen Stein ist Teil der buddhistischen Mythologie, in der ein Gott, der Dharma-Raja genannt wird, die Toten mit solch einer Waage richtet. *''Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes: Die Musikeinspielung, die zu hören ist, als Ilana die Asche von Jacob in ein Säckchen füllt erinnert an die Eröffnungsszene von ''Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes, in der Indiana Jones eine goldene Götzenfigur gegen ein Säckchen mit Sand austauscht. *''Star Trek: Das nächste Jahrhundert: In der alternativen Zeitline fragt John Locke (glatzköpfig, Lehrer im Rollstuhl) nach Earl Grey Tee. Das könnte eine Anekdote zu Sir Patrick Stewart sein, der die Rolle von Kapitän Jean-Luc Picard (der auch immer Earl Grey Tee verlangt und glätzköpfig ist) oder zu Professor Charles Xavier (glatzköpfig, Lehrer im Rollstuhl) sein. * 'Der Turm: Im letzten Buch dieser Serie des Autors Stephen King haben mehrere Hauptcharaktere Visionen von einem blutenden Jungen, die den Schaden, den der Gegenspieler verursacht hat, symbolisieren sollen. *Tanz der Teufel: Die Art, wie das Monster in der Egoperspektive durch den Wald zieht gleicht dem Dämon in Sam Raimis Film Tanz der Teufel wie er aus der Egoperspektive den Hauptdarsteller Ash verfolgt. Literarische Methoden * Locke wird gezeigt, wie er mit dem Leben im Rollstuhl klarkommen muss. * Helen trägt "Peace & Karma" T-shirt, als sie über "Schicksal" sprechen. * Jacobs Feind nimmt einen weissen Stein von der Waage in der Höhle, so dass der schwarze überwiegt. * Jacobs Feind sagt, "Sag mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann!" zum blonden Jungen im Dschungel. Ein Satz, den Locke immer gesagt hat. * Richard sagt zu Jacobs Feind, "Ich gehe nirgendwo mit dir hin." * Hurley gibt Locke einen neuen Job, nachdem er gefeuert worden ist und sagt, das alles in Ordnung gehen werde. In der nächsten Szene wird der tote Locke gezeigt. * Locke erzählt Helen, das als er nicht auf den Walkabout durfte gesagt hat, sie sollen ihm nicht sagen, was er nicht tun kann. * Als Helen erfährt, das Jack Locke seine Karte gegeben hat, sagt sie zu ihm "Gut für dich. Wann wirst du ihn sehen?" * Jacobs Feind fragt Sawyer "Mit wem hast du geredet?" und Helen fragt Locke "Wer war das am Telefon? ... Keiner? John, Ich habe dich gerade am Telefon reden gehört.". * Obwohl Jacobs Feind behauptet, das Locke schwach und hilflos war, hat er mit einem ähnliche Problem zu tun, wie Locke mit seinem Rollstuhl. Er ist gefangen. * In der alternativen Zeitlinie frenden sich Locke und Benjamin Linus an. Ben hat Locke in der originalen Zeitlinie ermordet. * In beiden Zeitlinien erkennt Ben Lockes gute Qualitäten. Er hält eine bewegende Ansprache an Johns Grab in der originalen Zeitlinie, er nennt Locke einen Gentleman für seine Vorlieben für Earl Grey Tee in der alternativen Zeitlinie. * Locke verliert seinen Job in einer Kartonfabrik und hat seine persönlichen Gegenstände in einem Karton. * Jacobs Feind "rekrutiert"; Locke geht zu einem Jobangebot. * Randy nennt Locke "Colonel". Querverweise * Locke erwähnt seinen Walkabout, bei dem er nicht mitmachen durfte. * Lockes Lächeln, als der Rasensprenger losgeht spiegelt sein Lächeln wieder, als es regnet. Er trägt auch dasselbe T-Shirt. * Als Sawyer gefragt wird, was der Grund dafür ist, auf der Insel zu sein, sagt er, weil sein Flugzeug abstürzte, sein Floss explodiert ist und der Hubschrauber zu schwer war. * Die Erklärung von Jacobs Feind, warum Flug 815 auf der Insel abstürzte gleicht der Erklärung, dieLocke zu Jack sagt, kurz bevor sie die Luke öffnen: "Es ist unsere Bestimmung, hier zu sein. Jeder von uns ist aus einem bestimmten Grund hier. ... Die Insel hat uns hergebracht. ... die Insel hat dich ausgewählt Jack. Es ist Schicksal." * Lockes verlorene Messer kommen zu ihm zurück. * Hurley besucht die Verpackungsfabrik, bei der er die meisten Anteile hat. * Locke hat ein Foto von sich und seinem Vater, auf dem sie auf der Jagd sind. * Rose erzählt Locke, das sie Krebs im Endstadium hat. * Sawyer erzählt Richard, das er bereits beim Tempel war. * Sawyer erzählt Jacobs Feind, das "Von Mäusen und Menschen" sein Lieblingsbuch ist. * In Lockes alternativen Zeitlinie, ist seine Arbeitsvermittlerin die Wahrsagerin von Hurley. * Jacobs Feind erklärt Sawyer, das die Insel nicht beschützt werden muss. Jack sagte das gleiche 3 Jahre zuvor. * Ben gibt zu, John Locke ermordet zu haben. * Hurley besitzt den selben Hummer H2 wie in der originalen Zeitlinie. * Jacobs Feind behauptet, das Jacob dafür verantwortlich ist, das die Losties auf der Insel sind, genau so, wie er ihn verantwortlich gemacht hat, das die Black Rock Mannschaft gekommen ist. * Als the Jacobs Feind erklärt, wie Jacob die Menschen manipuliert, werden Jacobs Treffen mit Jack, Hurley, Sayid, Jin, Sun, Locke und Sawyer kurz gezeigt. *Locke erklärt Helen, das Jack ihm seine Visitenkarte gegeben hat. Offene Fragen Originale Zeitlinie '''Ilana * Wofür nahm Ilana Jacob's Asche? * Woher weiß Ilana von Jin? Jacobs Feind * Was will der Man in Black von Richard Alpert wissen? * Wofür rekrutiert der Man in Black? * Ist der Man in Black wirklich gefangen? Wenn ja, wie und warum? * Wie wurde der Man in Black hintergangen? ** Wen hat er verloren? * Ist es wahr, dass sich der Man in Black nur mehr vom Rauchmonster zu John Locke transformieren kann? Wenn ja, warum? **Wie ist es dann möglich, dass er sich unter dem Tempel zu Alex transformieren konnte? * Warum will der Man in Black, laut Richard, alle töten? * Während welcher Epoche kam der Man in Black auf die Insel? Die Kandidaten * Wer sind die Kandidaten? ** Wie wurden sie ausgewählt? * Warum gleichen sich die Nummern der verbleibenden Kandidaten jenen der Zahlen? ** Auf wen bezieht sich "42 - Kwon"? * Warum sind manche Namen durchgestrichen? * Warum muss Jacob und jeder potentielle Kandidat die Insel beschützen? Das Kind * Wer ist der mysteriöse Junge, den der Man in Black durch den Dschungel jagt? * Warum zeigte der Junge seine blutüberströmten Arme, als er zum ersten Mal gesehen wurde? * Warum sah Richard den Jungen nicht? * Warum war Sawyer in der Lage den Jungen zu sehen, obwohl Richard es nicht konnte? * Was ist die Bedeutung seiner Warnung an den Man in Black? * Auf wen bezieht sich der Junge als er zum Man in Black sagt: "Du kennst die Regeln. Du kannst ihn nicht töten."? Alternative Zeitlinie * Wie stehen Locke und sein Vater zueinander? * Wie landete Locke im Rollstuhl? Externe Links *Quelle *ABC Medianet Programm *ABC Medianet Pressemitteilung *Helens 'Peace & Karma' T-Shirt bei amazon.com ar:البديل en:The Substitute nl:The Substitute Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6